Synthesis of bifunctional as well as polyfunctional alkylating alpha-methylene-gamma-lactone and Beta-unsubstituted cyclopentenone related derivatives as potential antitumor agents is in progress. Structure-activity correlations among these compounds will be made. Synthesis of alpha-methylene-gamma-lactone and Beta-unsubstituted cyclopentenone related compounds bearing carrier moieties, such as nucleic acid bases as well as steroidal hormones, is currently underway. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: K. H. Lee, T. Ibuka, H. C. Huang and D. L. Harris, "Antitumor Agents XIV: Molephantinin, a New Potent Antitumor Sesquiterpene Lactone from Elephantopus mollis," J. Pharm. Sci., 64, 1077 (1975). A. T. McPhail, K. D. Onan, H. Furukawa and K. H. Lee, "Structure and Stereochemistry of Carolenalone, a New Sesquiterpene Lactone from North Carolina Helenium autumnale L.", Tetrahedron Letters, 1229 (1975).